


Dangerously Sweet

by cerealslutsmut



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: AHS, American Horror Story References, Blood, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Bondage, Caring Josh Dun, Dom!Josh, Dom/sub, Evan Peters - Freeform, F/M, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Sexual Cutting, Vaginal Sex, erotic cutting, mr march - Freeform, pussy eating, sub!Reader, trigger warning, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerealslutsmut/pseuds/cerealslutsmut
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SQUEAMISH OR SENSITIVE IN REGARDS TO BLOOD, KNIVES, ETCFic in which Josh is into some seriously kinky stuff and you're down with it.Inspired by AHS Hotel, Mr. March"Josh was...Well, he was dangerous.He was a killer with a heart warming smile and a panty ruining smirk.Not only did he know how to break your heart, he knew exactly how to break every bone and destroy every vein. "





	Dangerously Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cerealsmutlut  
> please leave requests and questions on my tumblr!

Josh was...

Well, he was dangerous.

He was a killer with a heart warming smile and a panty ruining smirk.

Not only did he know how to break your heart, he knew exactly how to break every bone and destroy every vein.

You knew of his adventures, the erotic killings, the drinking...

But he was so enticing and addictive.

He had come to love you and your body and everything in between, so you were trusting.

You felt safe, knowing where every knife and gun and rope was.

He wouldn't hurt you.

He'd only play.

It was a colder day with a dark blue sky and eager gray clouds.

Josh had gone out to pick up a few things and you decided to stay at home and relax.

You sat in his favorite red suede chair in front of the fireplace with a book and a mug of tea.

You closed your eyes for a moment, imagining him sitting in your spot with you in his lap. It wasn't uncommon for you to be curled up in his arms with a blanket over the top of you. On nights where he wasn't busy, you'd stay like that for hours while he gently played with your hair or talked about little things.

About everything and nothing.

Your daydream was interrupted as Josh snuck behind you and planted an oh-so-gentle kiss on your cheek.

You jumped a little, but quickly realized who it was. You lazily pulled him so he was in front you, eyeing his white button down and tight black pants. He smiled and kissed you.

You kissed back and got up out of your seat, setting your mug and novel side. You took a few of the bags from him and helped him carry them to the kitchen.

You knew that the black bags were for... his personal adventures. The white bags were groceries.

You suddenly realized he had at least 20 bags in his arms...

You watched as the muscles moved under his skin, setting the bags up on the island.

You quickly bit your lip and went back to trying to focus on putting away the fridge items.

"Champagne?" you curiously asked.

He smiled.

"Why not? I know how you like the bubbles on your tongue," he said with a smirk.

"Y-you know what else I like on my tongue?"

He giggled and popped a blueberry into your mouth before you could finish your sentence.

"Fruit. You like fruit," he said.

You rolled your eyes and finished up with the white bags.

Josh usually never let you carry the black bags, but handed you one a smaller one and kissed your neck gently.

"I need to show you something, darling."

You smiled and followed along, carrying the bag into his play room.

He set the bags down near some shelves, where he kept extra supplies.

Then he picked you up and sat you on a beautiful black suede bed. Along the edge, there were hooks about every inch, making it easy to tie whoever up in just about any way.

There were plenty of places and ways for him to tie people up...

You liked the silk ropes the best.

Lost in thought, you didn't even notice he had taken the bag out of your hand.

He pulled out a sleek black box and set the bag aside, opening the box slowly.

Inside sat 3 beautifully sharpened knives with slick edges.

Each blade was a different length, but the handles were all a gorgeous black and red wood carving.

He picked the shortest one up and smiled at you sweetly.

"Those are really pretty, Josh," you said, "I really like the little vines on the handle."

You gently ran your finger over the detail you mentioned, smiling.

He looked up at you then.

"I wanna play with you.."

He sat the knife back in the box for a moment, then went to grab your favorite pink silk ties.

Soon, your hands and ankles were attached to the hooks of the bed.

You bit your lip and sighed deeply, trusting him with all of your heart.

He kissed you passionately then down your jaw to your neck and finally to your breasts.

"Look at these nipples, baby...

So pink and swollen tight for me, huh?"

You blushed as you felt yourself start to drip onto the bed.

"D-daddy...

Yes, daddy.. all for you.."

He rubbed your clit gently, getting your hips to rock against the bed.

He gently pressed them down, chuckling to himself.

"No, no, love.

You have to stay still for me, okay?"

You nodded and whimpered as his fingers were suddenly gone.

He grabbed the box again, smirking as he pulled out the medium length knife.

He gently placed it against the skin of your collar bone and made the tiniest cut.

"D-daddy..." you whined as your skin burned.

He quickly kissed the cut, licking up the small droplets of blood...

More slices were made as he carefully slit tiny lines into your chest, moaning and licking up the blood as he went..

His mouth found your nipples, sucking and kissing hungrily as he palmed himself...

He was in love with the noises you were making as he mixed the pain with pleasure.

You strained against the ropes, desperately wanting to pull him closer or run your hands through his hair.

"Oh my god...

Please, daddy...

D-don't stop.."

You moaned out as he swirled his tongue, then pulled away from your nipple.

Small little slices turned into slightly larger ones as he met your ribs and stomach.

His mouth became eager, sucking each cut.

He looked up at you, lips swollen and red, a little blood smeared onto his chin...

He was such a sexy mess, his rolled sleeves falling and the top two buttons were now undone...

His hips rocked against the bed slightly, not relieving nearly as much tension as he hoped for.

He saw your face, saw your jaw slack open as you whined, knowing that you needed more.

He leaned down, slowly licking up your slit.

"Faster! Faster, daddy! Please?!" you moaned out.

He quickened his pace, his tongue flicking over your folds and against your clit, leaving you trembling.

You felt your orgasm quickly washing over you, ripping through every muscle...

"Josh! Oh my god, yes, Josh!!"

You whimpered as you came down from your high and he pulled his mouth away.

He quickly pulled his dress pants down along with his boxers, freeing his throbbing cock.

He desperately pumped himself with one hand and sliced a long, wide gash into your stomach.

He tossed the knife down and moaned as the blood started to drip from the cut.

He took his free hand and smeared the blood down his chest and into his mouth, then finally over his cock...

"Oh fuck... Fuck yes, babygirl.." he moaned.

You watched him eagerly, desperate to see his thick, white cum mix with your darkening red blood. His hands found a speed that had never before been reached in his endeavors, so fast that it felt impossibly slow.

You moaned for him, knowing how much he loved to hear you.

"Please... Daddy.."

That name was all he needed to hear to rock over the edge, his hips quivering.

His eyes slammed shut as he spilled his sweet cum over his hand and onto your thighs.

He moaned out in bliss, quickly collecting himself and licking up his mess.

"Daddy, please... I wanna kiss you..."

He pulled himself away and untied your ankles and wrists, kissing from hip to collarbone on the way.

You sat up and kissed him passionately, allowing him to feel every once of trust and love that you possessed.

He gently scooped you into his arms, smiling sweetly.

You were taken to the master bathroom where he gently and carefully cleaned every gash and cut.

You looked up at him.

"Joshie?" you asked.

He smiled.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," you whispered, feeling sleepy from the warm, gentle touches.

He finished as quickly as he could, making sure not to miss a single spot, and wrapped you up in your favorite robe- his robe.

Once again, you were in his arms.

Your face was buried in his chest, breathing his cologne-stained skin and listening to the calming beat of his heart.

"Sweetheart?" he asked.

You smiled.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," he whispered.

Your eyes fluttered shut and a wave of warmth washed over you, gently taking you off to sleep.

He smiled softly, his heart continuing its gentle lullaby.

"I love you so much," he mumbled with a smile.

"So so so much."

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cerealsmutlut  
> please leave requests and questions on my tumblr!


End file.
